speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tad Williams
Tad Williams — author of Bobby Dollar series. About the Author Biography Robert Paul “Tad” Williams was born in San Jose, California on March 14, 1957.He grew up in Palo Alto, the town that grew up around Stanford University. He attended Palo Alto Senior High School. His family was close, and he and his brothers were always encouraged in their creativity. His mother gave him the nickname “Tad” after the young characters in Walt Kelly’s comic strip Pogo. The semi-autobiographical character Pogo Cashman, who appears in some of his stories, is a reference to the nickname.8 Before becoming a full time fiction author Williams’s held many jobs including delivering newspapers, food service, shoe sales, branch manager of a financial institution, and drawing military manuals. In his mid twenties, he turned to writing and submitted the manuscript of his novel Tailchaser's Song to DAW Books. To get his publishers to look at his first manuscript he spun a story about needing a replacement copy because his had been destroyed. It worked. DAW Books liked it and published it, beginning a long association that continues to this day. Williams continued working various jobs for a few more years, including three years from 1987 to 1990 as a technical writer at Apple Computer’s Knowledge Engineering Department, taking problem-solving field material from engineers and turning it into research articles (which led, in part, to the Otherland books), before making fiction writing his full-time career.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tad_Williams Tad Williams has held more jobs than any sane person should admit to - singing in a band, selling shoes, managing a financial institution, throwing newspapers and designing military manuals, to name just a few. He also hosted a syndicated radio show for ten years, worked in theatre and television production, taught both grade-school and college classes, and worked in multimedia for a major computer firm. He is co-founder of an interactive television company, and is currently writing comic books and film and television scripts as well. Tad and his family live in London and the San Francisco Bay Area. Tad Williams Series Bobby Dollar series * Genre: Noir-UF * Theme: Angels, demons, souls, Heaven, Hell, she-demon, soul-sucker, Babylonian demon, demon soldiers, hellhounds, Sumerian creature, were-pig Memory, Sorrow, and Thorn trilogy * Genre: epic fantasy * Theme: * Books *# The Dragonbone Chair (1988) *# Stone of Farewell (1990) *# To Green Angel Tower (1993) Osten Ard * The Heart of What Was Lost (2017) The Last King of Osten Ard # The Witchwood Crown (2017) # Empire of Grass (2019) # The Navigator's Children (forthcoming October 2020) Otherland # City of Golden Shadow (1996) # River of Blue Fire (1998) # Mountain of Black Glass (1999) # Sea of Silver Light (2001) * Novelette - "The Happiest Dead Boy in the World" (Legends II, 2004) * Novelette - "The Boy Detective of Oz" (Oz Reimagined: New Tales from the Emerald City and Beyond, 2013) Shadowmarch # Shadowmarch (2004) # Shadowplay (2007) # Shadowrise (2010) # Shadowheart (2010) Ordinary Farm series * Genre: Young adult series, written with Deborah Beale (his wife) * Books: *# The Dragons of Ordinary Farm (2009) *# The Secrets of Ordinary Farm (2011) Other Writings Short Stories Stand Alone Novels * Tailchaser's Song (1985) * Child of an Ancient City (1992), written with Nina Kiriki Hoffman * Caliban's Hour (Hardcover 1994) * The War of the Flowers (2003) Collections * Rite: Short Work (2006) * Rite: Short Work (2008) Subterranean Press/Far Territories. Reprint of the limited hc edition without the non-fiction pieces. The reprint only contains the short stories. * A Stark and Wormy Knight (2011) Beale-Williams Enterprise. And ebook original that contains new pieces of short fiction. Edited by Deborah Beale and sold exclusively by Amazon.com. * "A Stark and Wormy Knight" (2012) Subterranean Press * The Very Best of Tad Williams (2014) Tachyon Publications For his complete Bibliography visit - Tad Williams Bibliography References